1. Technical Field
The invention is related to an audio coder, and in particular, to a fully scalable psychoacoustic audio coder which derives auditory masking thresholds from previously coded coefficients, and uses the derived thresholds for optimizing the order of coding.
2. Related Art
There are many existing schemes for encoding audio files. Several such schemes attempt to achieve higher compression rations by using known human psychoacoustic characteristics to mask the audio file. A psychoacoustic coder is an audio encoder which has been designed to take advantage of human auditory masking by dividing the audio spectrum of one or more audio channels into narrow frequency bands of different sizes optimized with respect to the frequency selectivity of human hearing. This makes it possible to sharply filter coding noise so that it is forced to stay very close in frequency to the frequency components of the audio signal being coded. By reducing the level of coding noise wherever there are no audio signals to mask it, the sound quality of the original signal can be subjectively preserved.
In fact, virtually all state-of-the-art audio coders, including the G.722.1 coder, the MPEG-1 Layer 3 coder, the MPEG-2 AAC coder, and the MPEG-4 T/F coder, recognize the importance of the psychoacoustic characteristics, and adopt auditory masking techniques in coding audio files. In particular, using human psychoacoustic hearing characteristics in audio file compression allows for fewer bits to be used to encode audio components that are less audible to the human ear. Conversely, more bits can then be used to encode any psychoacoustic components of the audio file to which the human ear is more sensitive. Such psychoacoustic coding makes it possible to greatly improve the quality of an encoded audio at given bit rate.
Psychoacoustic characteristics are typically incorporated into an audio coding scheme in the following way. First, the encoder explicitly computes auditory masking thresholds of a group of audio coefficients, usually a “critical band,” to generate an “audio mask.” These thresholds are then transmitted to the decoder in certain forms, such as, for example, the quantization step size of the coefficients. Next, the encoder quantizes the audio coefficients according to the auditory mask. For auditory sensitive coefficients, i.e., those to which the human ear is more sensitive, a smaller quantization step size is typically used. For auditory insensitive coefficients, i.e., those to which the human ear is less sensitive, a larger quantization step size is typically used. The quantized audio coefficients are then typically entropy encoded, either through a Huffman coder such as the MPEG-4 AAC quantization & coding, a vector quantizer such as the MPEG-4 TwinVQ, or a scalable bitplane coder such as the MPEG-4 BSAC coder.
In each of the aforementioned conventional audio coding schemes, the auditory masking is applied before the process of entropy coding. Consequently, the masking threshold is transmitted to the decoder as overhead information. As a result, the quality of the encoded audio at a given bit rate is reduced to the extent of the bits required to encode the auditory masking threshold information.
Therefore, a system and method for encoding audio files using known human psychoacoustic characteristics to mask the audio file without the need to send auditory masking threshold information as overhead information is favorable. Such a system and method can thus improve audio quality by devoting more bits to encoding of the audio file rather than encoding of auditory masking thresholds.